


Dirty Dancing

by thevanishedillusion



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Dirty Dancing, Dominant, F/M, Sex, Sexy, Smut, club, dance, dom kink, fight, possesive sex, villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevanishedillusion/pseuds/thevanishedillusion
Summary: www.txnystarkimagines.tumblr.comReader dances to seduce Tony Stark, while tricking an enemy undercover. This leads to a passionate and possessive night back in the tower.





	Dirty Dancing

“So whats the deal with this guy?” You asked placing your feet at the conference table and leaning back in your seat.

“This guy. Right here is Alexandro Harrington. He seduces young women and mixes drugs in their drinks to kidnap them. For what purpose we don’t know. The place of disappearances is usually the Lavo.” Steve explained.

“Seems like a pretty mundane case to me.” Stark spun in his chair, fidgeting with a rubric cube laying randomly on the table.“Why do they need us?”

“Shield has been trying to catch him for the past two years but he slips right from their hands every time.” Natasha replied.“We have our doubts he is backed up by a pretty strong organization.”

“You guys haven’t been able to catch him because you have taken the wrong course of action every time.”

Everybody looked at you confused.

“He always seduces. How much do you want to bet he has never been seduced?” You smirked, the perfect plan forming in your head.

“I don’t understand, what are you hinting at?” The Captain asked.

“My dear ice lolly,"You started earning an eye roll as well. You walked over to him, your boots clicking against the polished marble floors of the facility, and wrapped your arms around his shoulder.

"It’s simple really. I go in, seduce him, knock him out and we are done.”

“Absolutely not!"Tony spoke up for the first time in minutes.

"Why not?"You asked, still standing next to Steve.

"Becuase that man is dangerous,"Clint replied.

"So am I."You shrugged.

"What if we don’t get to you in time?”

“I am capable enough to handle him alone.”

“Fine!” Stark huffed.“Then we come along.”

“Whatever you want.” You made your way to the door.

“Don’t you worry Stark,” You looked over your shoulder.“ I much prefer my men with beards and he is pretty clean.” You winked leaving behind a gaping genius billionaire.

“Where are you going?” Natasha called out.

“To get dressed!‘You shouted.

"Ok Y/N, what is the sluttiest thing you got?” You asked yourself, scrolling through the contents of your wardrobe. Occasionally contemplating a dress but then throwing it away.

It was five minutes later that you came across a backless black number, held together by thin straps and a slit between the cleavage. “Perfect.” You grinned to yourself, taking it out of the closet along with your black embellished heels. The very heels Tony had gifted to you last year for Christmas and you had only ever worn them once before.

A few hours later at eight in the night, you were ready and decided to the grace the team waiting for your presence. Your heals once again clacked against the hallway floor catching the attention of everyone waiting in the living room.

“Is everyone ready?” You asked leaning against the door, ankles crossed.

All of their heads snapped towards you. But your vision was focused on just one man’s reaction. Anthony Stark. His eyes trailed from your heel-clad feet,flashing in recognition upon seeing his gift for you, to your hips covered in the black fabric. His eyes paused taking in the view of your breasts before finally settling on your lips,painted a deep red. even though you hadn’t done much for your makeup today, except for eyeliner and highlighter. Today you much preferred the attention elsewhere.

“What cat got your tongue?” You snapped them out of their daze.

“Y/N, you look hot!” Nat exclaimed.

“I know. If this doesn’t turn the gay men straight,change my name.” You spoke confidently, eyes still focused on Tony.

“Let’s go.” Steve ordered, ready to take on the role of team leader any moment now.

“Yeah, lets.” Tony mumbled under his breath still not over you.

Nevertheless, you didn’t move as the rest of the team walked past you Tony trailing behind and into the elevators. As he reached you he paused in his steps grabbing you by the arm.

“Just so you know,” He pushed you against the wall, his chest touching yours. “I don’t like this. At all.” His eyes blazed with fire, a desire buried deep within them trying to rise.

“You better keep your hands to yourself."He continued,making you bite your lip at the sheer amount of dominance in his voice. "I don’t like the idea of other men touching you.”

With one final kiss on the corner of your lips, he turned away but not before ordering, “You are in my car.”

As the elevator moved down the numerous floors of the Avengers Tower, Steve once again went over the plan. “Since everyone else wants to stay back and enjoy, I’ll be the one bringing back the man for interrogation. He is going to be of no use for five to six hours anyway. That is why we are taking two cars.”

“Great! I love partying.” Clint stated.

“After the mission ends, Barton.” Natasha reminded him.

“Of course.”

As soon as you entered the club, the loud music and overwhelming vibrations from the speakers took over you. You and Tony decided to go and order drinks the bar while the rest of the team looked for a booth. An excellent decision really as the position of the bar provided a view of almost the whole club, making it easier to look for Alexandro.

Your eyes trailed all throughout the dance floor, when Tony asked you what you wanted. You opened your mouth to answer , when your eyes caught sight of a certain someone. “Nevermind. Target spotted. Do not engage unless I say so.” You told him, before making your way to the other side of the bar.

“A Boulevardier, please.” You told the bartender, the name perfectly rolling off of your tongue.

“That’s a strong drink for a sweet lady like you.” The man next to you spoke.

You turned to look at him and smiled. “What’s a handsome man like you doing alone at the bar?”

“Looking for you,I guess."He replied.

You groaned inwardly at the cheesiness of the situation,taking a sip of your drink that had just arrived.

"Would you like to dance?” He asked, almost screaming and offered you a hand.

“Why not?” You replied, taking his hand.

As if on cue an upbeat song started blasting on the speakers. While the both you made your way to the dance floor, you looked around to see where the rest of the team was sitting.

Stepping on to the dance floor you made sure weren’t hit by any of the swaying arms and legs, and wrapped your arms around his neck.

“So what do you do for a living?” You tried to engage him in a conversation.

“I am a journalist."He pulled you closer to him, his hands trailing down to your ass, groping it."You?”

“I am a marketing manager."You lied.

Silence overtook the both of you as music surrounded everywhere. You grinded your hips against him looking into his eyes,quite a boring blue really. You preferred yours brown with specks of gold.

As both of you danced,bodies pressed against each other, his hands traced the curves of your body. Surprisingly your eyes locked with Tony’s over Alexandro’s shoulders. Even from such a distance, you could see the way he held his glass tightly,resting on his crossed legs, jaw clenched in jealousy,while he traced every movement of your body.

"Do you want a drink?” Alexandro asked into your ear, lips brushing.

“Yes please."You replied,wanting this to get over with as soon as possible. You knew what was coming. For sure he would mix something in the drink that will cause you to pass out, and then he will take you wherever he wanted to.

While you waited for him to return you decided to let loose. Your body moved along to the beat of the music, eyes locking yet again with Tony. You smiled at him, as you sensually swayed your hips, hands brushing down your chest, the other lifting your hair with the back of your hand.

You could see him shift in his seat,wanting to come over. But you also knew that he would never jeopardize the mission. Hence you took full advantage of the opportunity to tease him. However, your view was soon blocked with Alexandro, a glass of what seemed like Sex on The Beach in his hand. Cheap. You scoffed, nevertheless taking the drink and turning away to press your back against his front.

Of course you weren’t going to drink it, but you pretended to do so while, he was busy prepping kisses on your shoulder. Carefully you tilted the glass, spilling away the contents, making sure none spilled on your feet.

Yet again you turned to face the strange man, faces only mere centimeters apart.

"Let’s take this somewhere else.” Your lips brushed against his.

“Sure.” His mouth formed a smirk.

Both of you made your way down the dance floor, towards the back alleyway. But not before you signaled the number three to your team. Three minutes was all it will take before they would have to or want to intervene. You were sure you could handle it yourself.

His lips immediately smashed against yours as the both of you entered the dark but clean alley. It did not at all feel good but you had to bear with it. He pressed you against the wall lips trailing down your neck as his other hand seemed to be doing god knows what. It was then that he brought his hand up, a tranquilizer ready to be injected in you, but you defended it with your quick reflexes.

“You really thought I was interested in you, you son of a bitch?"You seethed, grabbing a hold of his arm , twisting it so that he would fall on his knees.

"Did you really think I would fall for that?” You pulled back his head by his hair, and punched him in the face a good couple of times making him bleed.

“How does it feel to be on the other side? Huh? Asshole.” And you injected him with his very own tranquilizer, smashing it in the neck making sure it hurt as much as possible.

Right on time, the team burst through the back door, only to see a faint man before you.

“I told you I had it covered boys.” You smirked.

“Are you okay?” Tony rushed over to you,cupping your face.

“I am fine,Stark.” You brushed him away.

“I am going to help Cap take him to car.” You told him. “Why don’t you wait for me inside?”

He only nodded and went back the way he came with both Natasha and Clint.

“I’ll hold him by the feet Captain.” You told the blonde.

He only chuckled in response.

A few moments later Steve was making his way down to the compound while you entered the club again. The vibrations and the loud bass of music much more familiar now.

All three of them were sitting in the same booth as before. They were in the VIP section of the club, which while gave a view of the dance floor was much quieter in comparison. Natasha and Clint were sitting opposite each other engaged in heavy conversation while Tony man spread in the middle, a drink yet again in his hand. 

“Hey!” You greeted, moving past Clint, towards Tony where you settled in his lap. His hands automatically wrapped around your waist.

“There was a perfectly comfortable seat right there.” Tony commented.

“I know, but I like this better.” You took his drink from his hand and took a small sip which only made you cough.

“The four horsemen? Really? Why are you drinking something so strong?” You looked at him.

“If it wasn’t for the drink Y/N, Tony would have probably killed Harrington way before he took you the alley.” Natasha replied.“Anyways I am going to dance,wanna come?”

Clint only stood and followed.

“Were you jealous?” You asked shifting in his lap, making him groan.

“You have been a bad girl today Y/N L/N.” He stated, placing his glass on the table. 

“Yes I have been a very bad girl.” You replied in a low voice, now completely straddling him, your legs on either side as you dress rode up. His hands rested just above your ass, squeezing tightly. 

Grabbing you by the neck he pushed down your head till there was absolutely no distance between the both of you.

“What do you suggest I do?” Looking intensely into your eyes, as he took a hold of lower lip with this teeth, pulling gently but still in a way that you would feel pain.

Pulling away you grabbed the lapels of his suit jacket an tugged him close,“Fuck me raw,” and pressed your lips against his. Your quick and fast movements were met by equal forces of passion and dominance. Every time his lips moved with yours it exerted a new level of possessiveness. Licking your lips, he shoved his tongue inside yours, tasting of the strong alcohol both of you had drunk moments before. His tongue fought yours for dominance, when the both of you were interrupted by flashes.

He was the first to pull away,and looked behind you to see there were a few people with camera’s in their hands. Paparazzi. A mischevious smirk formed on his face. “Lets give them a show. What do you say?”

Rather than waiting for your response, he once again smashed his lips against yours like two ships colliding in the sea, bending you sideways to the point you were laid down below him on the sofas of the booth while he straddled you. He pulled away only to kiss you on the jaw, tugging and licking, trailing down to the junction between your neck and shoulder.

“Are you planning to give them everything tonight? Leave some for another time."You pushed away and stood up, the cameras still flashing in a frenzy. You were surprised the club management had not stopped them. But why would they? Who in their right mind would say no to free publicity? A club that Tony Stark visited, was bound to become the hotspot of the city for the next few months at the very least.

"Lets go.” He too stood up, sipping away the remaining liquid in the glass, previously sitting on the table.

He grabbed you by the hand fingers interlocking, as he lead the way out.

“What about Barton and Nat?” You asked.

“They’ll find a ride.”

Exiting the group you found out there was even more of the media waiting outside, ready with their cameras. Covering your face with your hands you rushed behind Tony, who on any other day would have basked in their attention. But today he has some other purpose in mind.

He expertly pushed away the men, successfully pulling you behind him as the both of you made your way to his orange Lamborghini Aventador. Settling in, he had only pressed the race when every one of the men with cameras moved away ,cameras still ready for action, and within seconds both of you were speeding down the highway leaving behind dust, towards Stark Tower.

His suit jacket fell down on the wooden floor with a soft thump as you entered through the doors of his bedroom on the top floor of the New Yorks most expensive buildings. In a single movement he slammed you against the wall besides the doors, cheek pressed against the cold surface.

His front pressed against your back, as he moved aside your now messy hair, revealing your back. He sloppily kissed your right scapula, licking it with the tip of his tongue, only to gnaw at your skin with his teeth.

“I am in the mood to do so much to you right now,but we can only do so much.” His seethed into your ear, tickling you.

His hands moved to open the straps of your dress all the while kissing the nape of your neck. In one smooth movement he twisted you to face him again, and pulled down the front of your dress.

You gasped as the cool air brushed against your nipples, hardening the already hardened ones.

“Tony!"You squealed in shock.

"I bet you liked the way he kissed you, didn’t you?” He asked, his brown eyes almost obsidian with lust.

“He kissed me better than you ever could, Stark.” You challenged him indirectly to do his worst.

His hands trailed down to slide inside your dress, pulling it up along the way. “Did he now?” He cupped your womanhood.

“Y-yes.” You moaned, as he pushed aside your panties, to reveal your already leaking juices.

“This doesn’t belong to him though.” He pushed in his middle finger, easily sliding in due to how wet you already.

“Tony!"You moaned, not ready for the sudden penetration even if it was his finger.

"Who do yo belong to?”

“You.” You answered.

“Who?” He asked again, thrusting in another finger but still not moving.

Your eyes clenched in pleasure and in eagerness. You wanted him to move so desperately.

“You. Tony Stark”

He curled his fingers inside you. “ Say it.”

“I belong to you. I belong to Anthony Edward Stark.” You stated. “Now move them!”

He obeyed, not even waiting to build up the tempo before he started to relentlessly move his fingers in and out of you, his thumb pressing against the bundle of your nerves. All the while he played with your nipples with his tongue sucking and licking at the areola, pulling at them.

You could feel the familiar tension building up in your lower stomach. “I-I am close.” You stuttered.

“Not now.” He ordered.

“Please."You pleaded him but it only resulted in him taking out his fingers and lifting them in front of you to present the slick the juices sticking to them. You knew what he wanted you to do so you obediently opened your mouth to lick his fingers one a time.

"Take off your dress.” He directed, while he moved away to unbuckle his belt and take off his clothes.

You did as he said,also bending down to unstrap your heels.

“Leave them on.” He told you, grabbing you by the waist, placing you on his shoulders as he carried you to the room. Your ass was right in his face and he took the due advantage, smacking you on the left cheek in a way that was sure to leave behind a handprint.

You moaned biting your lip at the pleasureful pain but also at the thought of what was to come.

He threw you gently across the bed horizontally before climbing on top of you.

His lips for the infinite time that night pressed against yours roughly moving, while his hands scrambled to take a hold of your hands by the wrist and locked them above your hand, holding you down.

With his knee, he signaled you to push your legs open, which you gladly did. His eyes looked into yours, unspoken words asking for consent. “As I said baby, fuck.Me.Raw.” You told him not once blinking.

On cue, he thrusted into you all at once, not all waiting for you to adjust. In one go he was buried balls deep within you. “Fuck!” You bit your lips, closing shut your eyes, as your arched your back.

He pulled back, only to slam into you once more, making you whimper.

“Look at me when I fuck you.” He grunted, as your walls clenched around him.

You snapped open your eyes to look into his darkened pupils. You pursed your lips to control the moans coming out of your mouth out of sheer pleasure.

“Are you going to let any man touch you ever again?” He asked, still ramming into you. The headboard slammed against the wall repeatedly making you think it would break. Deep inside you wanted that too happen.

“No! Never!” You exclaimed and wrapped your legs around him. Your heels pressed against his butt cheeks, pushing him further in than you thought was possible. “I belong to you and only you! I am yours, soul mind and body.” You moaned.

“That’s what I wanted to hear.” He smiled, looking down at you and fastened his pace.

The denial of the previous orgasm and the build-up of the sexual tension between the both of you through out the evening had heightened your senses and you knew there was no way you could stop your self this time.

“Please.” You whimpered, glancing up at him with pleading eyes.

“Now.” He panted.

As if that was all you needed, you came apart below Tony, your body convulsing and trembling as he too shed his load inside of you. You arched your back, belly almost touching his toned abdomen, as your eyes rolled back into your head. All the while he came apart he kept looking down at you.

God knows you were the most beautiful women on Earth to him. To see you wreathing below him, something he caused, led him to fall in love even more. This was what he wanted for the rest of your life.

Overcoming your euphoria, you looked up at Tony. “My turn.” You rolled over him.


End file.
